


Temptation

by KelpieChaos



Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Akira Kurusu, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Hands braced low on Yusuke's chest, elbows trembling, and sweat dripping off the tip of his nose, Akira looked the temptation every worldly scripture warned man of.Yusuke gladly fell for him.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Series: Shukita Halloween 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shukita Halloween





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For Shukita Halloween Day 7: Free Day

Akira was resplendent laid out across their sheets, sweat trailing the dips of his muscles and face flushed, lungs shuddering with every move of Yusuke's fingers. Gentle, so gentle, Yusuke trailed fingertips across his ribs, painting his skin with the resulting goosebumps, watching as Akira's eyes dilated a fraction further.

Those silver eyes were so close in color with his own, yet Yusuke swore that Akira's shone with starlight that his own eyes could only hope to reflect like some blessed moon. For now though, silver was lost to endless void, shuttered by lashes darker than any black hole.

Akira's tongue darted across his lips, leaving a glistening sheen, and Yusuke couldn't resist dipping down to take it for himself. Purring, Akira rolled up into him, hands twining into his hair and chests bumping, jaw falling loose to allow whatever Yusuke wished.

Yusuke let himself sink down, push Akira into the mattress with the weight of his own body. Akira melted under him, and he felt strong thighs spread wide to cradle his hips. Tiny shifts of his hips had heated wet curls teasing his dick, Akira's small cock stiff against his own.

Pulling back from Akira's lips, he trailed smudged kisses to the hinge of his jaw, a sharp nip at the bone punctuating his path. Akira's breath hitched, and his thighs tightened.

Grinning, Yusuke braced them, turning Akira's twist into a smooth roll. On his back, Akira gleaming in the moonlight trailing through the window as he perched kneeling over his hips, he was sure there was no more stunning a sight.

He watched as Akira drifted one hand down his body, tracing muscles gained in the Metaverse and kept through diligent effort. Deft fingers slid through black curls and tugged at his cock, showing off how it shone with his own wet. Yusuke's fingers dug into Akira's thighs without his permission, Akira smirking down at him in reward. Slowly, Akira reached between them, and Yusuke's breath caught as heat surrounded him, even as he knew that sensation even wilder was awaiting him.

Smug as only Joker could be, Akira lowered his hips, head dropping with a quiet noise as he took Yusuke inside himself.

Dizzy, Yusuke could only pant as he was overwhelmed by the wet heat pulsing around him with every beat of Akira's heart. He was heavy on top of Yusuke, flushed down through his chest and breathing raggedly as he leaned forward and ground his cock down against the base of Yusuke's dick in minuscule circles. With each circle, he could feel Akira get wetter, could feel the slide get slicker. He fit his hands to the curve of Akira's hips, tilted him and supported him so he could grind harder.

Akira huffed a sharp noise and let Yusuke guide his hips. Hands braced low on Yusuke's chest, elbows trembling, and sweat dripping off the tip of his nose, Akira looked the temptation every worldly scripture warned man of.

Yusuke gladly fell for him.

He hitched his hips up into Akira's rhythm, just enough to jostle him and earn himself an annoyed grunt. Akira dropped heavier on him, and Yusuke chuckled as he fell still again. He could feel how close Akira was, his muscles jumping and losing coordination as he threw himself into chasing his orgasm on Yusuke's cock. Yusuke watched as his face twisted, lip caught in teeth before breaking out in heavy pants and then caught again. A quiet whine built on the top of each of Akira's breaths.

Yusuke pulled him down, grinding up into his soaked heat, and drank down Akira losing himself as he tipped over into seizing pleasure. His muscles pulsed around Yusuke, and Yusuke groaned at the rippling pressure. He adored Akira for much more than just this, but he still became drunk on how exquisite Akira felt coming on him. He kept them moving, drawing out the pleasure, until Akira weakly whacked his ribs, body jolting with overstimulation.

Settling, he let Akira catch his breath. Pink and red dusted his skin from navel to nose; he was a desert rose blooming beautifully and hardy enough to survive life's droughts.

Akira squeaked as Yusuke rolled them back over, then moaned as he was caught up in a kiss. Yusuke tipped his hips in, pushing deeper in a cautiously testing move. When Akira groaned and tilted up to meet him, Yusuke drew back and paused. Akira whined into their kiss. Yusuke thrust in, knocking Akira a couple inches up the bed and pulling back again.

Scrambling for purchase on his shoulders, Akira sent him a wild grin. Yusuke took the challenge for what it was and worked up to a nearly punishing rhythm. The sound of their hips was obscenely loud, and he reveled in how Akira was louder still, gasping and groaning as he twisted under Yusuke, trying to get closer and match Yusuke's thrusts even as he squirmed from too much stimulation.

Their breaths tangled between their faces, lips brushing erratically. Everywhere they touched it felt like Akira was pouring fire into his veins, and he was just as lost against it as Fox faced with an Inferno. Akira was trembling, or he was, their hands gripping harder than they could hold and every muscle simultaneously focused on driving each other higher and dragging this out longer.

Yusuke dragged a hand from where it had fisted in the sheets and shoved it between them. Fumbling, he got his fingers on either side of Akira's cock, his thumb circling around the tip. With a surprised gasp, Akira nearly convulsed, shoving Yusuke away and pulling him closer in the same motion as he soaked the sheets under them with his second orgasm. Yusuke thrust once, twice more, then pulled out, one hand sliding into Akira to coax him higher even as the other flew to his own cock. An unending breathless moment as pleasure desperately rose later and release broke over him, stealing his thoughts and turning his bones to liquid.

Slowly, the sound of laugh tinged panting filtered in, followed by the feeling of sweaty skin and soft sheets pressed against his own heated skin. He raised his head to look at Akira.

Akira had propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand tracing lines on his stomach. Or, Yusuke realized with a flush, through his spend on his stomach. Biting his lip and fighting for his normal flat expression, Akira glanced up at him.

"You painted me."

Yusuke chuckled, his voice rougher in his throat than he expected. "Indeed." He tipped Akira's head with a hand on his jaw and placed a kiss on his cupid's bow, then levered himself out of bed. "Let me clean you up as well."

Humming, Akira stretched out then abruptly went loose, and Yusuke had to stop so he could truly appreciate the splay of muscles and sheen of skin. Akira had his eyes closed, but even still he smiled at Yusuke.

There truly was no more a stunning sight than he. Yusuke would worship him for the rest of time if only allowed, with everything from his own body to the towel in his hand.

How lucky he was to be so allowed.

  
  



End file.
